


Krkavec

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Mizface's lovely snippet <i>Krkavec</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krkavec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Krkavec](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96239) by mizface. 



> This is one of the earliest fanartish things I ever did, back in 2010.
> 
> Mizface wrote (and still occasionally writes) in a lovely little spirit universe, with Ray Kowalski as a trickster raven. I have a lot of love for the stories, and tried to express that visually. :D


End file.
